


Family Isn't Everything

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Luke is such a mess, luke just needs a hug the poor guy, the skywalker family tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set during the original trilogy - instead of the original scene where Obi-Wan tells Luke the truth about his father.Where Luke is told his duty is to kill Darth Vader but he believes he has more duties as a son.Where Luke remembers feeling the good inside of Vader and wanting to bring it out in him.Where Luke is upset about not knowing the truth but desperately wants to know more.Where Luke reads into the fact that his father didn't kill him when he could have.Way better scene than the one in the movie, even though the movie was amazing and shouldn't be changed.
Kudos: 7





	Family Isn't Everything

The dark side definitely had a pull, Luke was sure of it.

He wanted to believe that he would never respond to its call; that he would forever stay with the Jedi. And just when he was gaining confidence in himself, a tiny voice in the back of his mind whispered, _Is that what your father thought_?

He wished it would stop, but it was true. The same person he gained all of his power from was probably the same reason he was hearing those whispers calling to him. In was in his genes to be powerful. It was in his genes to be truthful, and a wonderful person. It was also in his genes to leave all of that wonderfulness behind for the sake of power.

"I can't face him," he told himself, clutching his head with the conflict. "I can't kill him. I'm not emotionally strong enough. I'm not ready."

"What makes you say that?"

Luke whipped around to where Obi-Wan's spirit had appeared behind him and sat down. "Go on, Luke. Why can't you kill him? He tried to kill you."

"He did not," Luke said bitterly. "Yes, he cut off my arm. But he was more truthful than _you've_ been."

Obi-Wan gave him a strange look. "By which you mean?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Luke continued, visibly confusing Obi-Wan. "It doesn't make sense for you to send me in to kill him without telling me. You said he betrayed and murdered my father!"

Realization set in on Obi-Wan's face. "He told you, didn't he."

"Yeah, and you didn't," he snapped. Then his voice softened. "He may be a terrible person. One of the worst in the galaxy. But I still can't kill my own father."

"He is not your father," Obi-Wan whispered.

Luke gave him a look. "Oh, come on! 'He told you?' Clearly he is."

"Anakin Skywalker was," Obi-Wan continued. "Until he was destroyed by the person he became. Biologically, he is your father, yes. But if he was the same person who was a very dear friend to me... well, you wouldn't be in any position to fight each other anyway."

"Aren't Jedi supposed to be celibate?"

"He wasn't. Obviously."

Luke shook his head. "None of this makes sense."

Obi-Wan's face was dark. "I trained him. I'm the one who failed him. He was a very dear friend to me, and one of our best star pilots. He was very, very powerful. He was the Chosen One, said to destroy the Sith and restore order to the force."

Luke snorted. "Yeah, that didn't happen."

Obi-Wan nodded. "In the end, he killed his own wife, even though he turned dark to save her from death that wouldn't have otherwise happened. We fought by lightsaber on top of rocks and lava. It was dangerous, but heartbreaking to me. All I could think was that I was fighting my own friend, but this time, it wasn't for training. This time, he was deliberately part of the other side. He told me that from his point of view, Jedi were evil. That was how I knew he was too far gone."

Luke was sad, but intrigued, His heart was broken at this past, though he was glad to know his father had a history, and didn't just kill people for the sake of killing people. It was his point of view. It had to change.

"I am the reason he needs his mask and armor to survive."

"Impressive," Luke muttered absentmindedly. But then he snapped out of it. "But I've _felt_ the good in him. He's not too far gone, he just needs help realizing it!"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I was the closest to him besides his wife, a senator for the Galactic Republic before the Empire. She tried to talk to him, too. If we couldn't sway him, nobody can."

"But I'm his son," Luke insisted. "He could have killed me. Instead, he signaled he'd won the fight and told me he was my father. If he was too far gone he would have killed me, like how in his anger he killed my mother. But he didn't. He just tried to turn me to the dark side."

"He will not hesitate to kill you if you do not join him," Obi-Wan warned.

"I have to try," Luke pushed. "Obi-Wan... he's my _father_." He let the word sit.

Obi-Wan sighed. "If it means that much to you, you can try. But if you fail, you have to kill him."

Luke nodded.

But he still wasn't sure he could.


End file.
